<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Led to Water by misura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330424">Led to Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura'>misura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Barrow Series - Mark Smylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, No Plot/Plotless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Godewyn might have bitten off more than he can chew. (Figuratively.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stjepan Black-Heart/Godewyn Red-Hand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Led to Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/gifts">Devilc</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>"Fuck me,"</i> Stjepan had snarled, more command than offer, and sober, Godewyn might have refused, but he'd been a little drunk and still pleasantly warm from the hot bath, and he'd told himself that he'd have Stjepan using a different tone of voice with him soon enough.</p><p>Godewyn had been looking forward to it. He'd realized that even if Stjepan had been the one to come to him, under the right circumstances, Godewyn might have made the move himself.</p><p>You didn't need to like someone to appreciate the way they looked with your cock shoved up their ass, after all. Under the right circumstances, in fact, it might be the other way around: nothing like making someone you knew looked down on you beg for another taste of your cock.</p><p>
  <i>So where the fuck did it all go wrong?</i>
</p><p>If not for the clear evidence of his cock, Godewyn might have thought he was the one getting fucked, instead of the one doing the fucking. Stjepan was definitely enjoying himself - probably wasn't even going to need Godewyn to give him a hand with his own cock (not that Godewyn was quite sure he'd have offered - except that yes, he probably would have, if only to rub it into Stjepan's face some more that Godewyn was the one with all the power here) and Godewyn supposed he was having a pretty good time himself, aside from that nagging sense of powerlessness, of Stjepan <i>still</i> looking down his nose at him and judging him.</p><p>Naturally, he'd barely finished that thought before Stjepan said, "If this is all you have to offer, I'll confess to being a bit disappointed," which Godewyn would've thought was the absolute last straw, except that this would have implied there had in fact been any straws left.</p><p>"Fuck you, Black-Heart," he said.</p><p>Stjepan grinned, a flash of teeth in the half-dark of the room they'd stumbled into more or less by accident. (Less, Godewyn was beginning to suspect.) "Oh, I'm sure we can do better."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>